


A Step Up the Ranks

by storyhaus



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Julian takes charge of the Defiant.





	A Step Up the Ranks

A Step Up The Ranks

 

( This story is set after the final episode of the series, it appeared in the fanzine  
'Bashir, Julian Bashir'.)

 

Dr. Julian Bashir pulled himself off the deck and coughed as smoke filled his lungs.  
He crawled to the captain's chair where he espied Colonel Kira Nerys crumpled at  
its base. He felt for a pulse as he knelt beside her, his eyes began to water realizing  
she was dead. Movement drew his attention and he saw Ezri and Nog stir, he pushed  
his grief aside to deal with later and began to attend to the other injured crew.

"Nog, what's our status?"

"Huh?" Nog asked confused.

"Lieutenant report!" Julian snapped.

"Uh...plasma leak on deck 6."

"Can you back us off from the anomaly?"

"No. The leak is interfering with propulsion."

Julian thought as he worked on a Bolian.

"Can we vent that deck?" He asked.

"It'll take time to clear everyone out." Ezri warned.

"Two minutes then open her up." He ordered.

"There are twenty people on that deck!" Nog replied.

Two minutes isn't enough, was the unspoken addition.

"There are fifty others who are counting on us too, now do it!" Julian ordered.

Nog grimly relayed the order over the intercom as Julian placed Kira's body in the back.

"Turn off those klaxons please." Julian sighed dropping into the captain's chair.

Nog touched a panel and the bridge became silent glowing with the red warning lights

Two minutes seems like an eternity...until it's up, he thought.

"Two minutes sir." Nog announced.

"Do it." Julian ordered quietly refusing to think about those who didn't get out.  
"Once the plasma's vented put the bulkheads up."

Nog nodded silently as he worked his console.

"Plasma's gone but bulkheads aren't responding, they'll have to be done manually."  
Nog reported.

"The anomaly's increasing...if we take another surge with that deck open..." Ezri cautioned.

Julian closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he had to make a choice.

"Nog, go." He said with quiet regret.

"Julian--"

"That's an order." Julian cut her off.

The Ferengi walked to the door, looked back once, then left.

Julian and Ezri sat in silence watching the anomaly.

"Are we still tracking the spikes?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes."

They lapsed into silence again until Ezri spoke.

"If he doesn't get it sealed before another surge he'll die."

"I know." 

"You should have sent me."

"I couldn't send you."

"Because of our relationship?"

"Because you have more command experience Dax. I need someone up here to consult  
with just like Captain Sisko did with Jadzia. I'm responsible for over fifty crewmen at this  
moment, if this were a medical problem I'd be consulting with those with more knowledge  
and experience...that's what you are to me right now."

Ezri was silent and Julian thought maybe she understood that he needed her here, not trying  
to protect his lover but use the symbiots wisdom to save as many as possible.

"Computer, end program."

Julian stood quickly to avoid being dumped on the floor when his seat vanished into the  
holo-matrix. 

"Critique?" He ventured.

"It'll have to wait, Admiral Ross is due here later and things need to be prepared. Be in the  
Wardroom in full dress at 1900." Kira replied.

"Why? What's going on?" 

"Reception for a new command officer." She said ushering him out of the holosuite.

"Ross didn't give you any details?"

She shook her head as they descended the stairs.

"Well, that'll make it more interesting."

Ezri came over and smiled at Kira who nodded as she left Quark's.

"Lunch?" She asked and Julian followed her to a table.

Frool came over and they ordered.

"So how'd it go today?" She asked.

"Kira didn't have time to go over it with me." He shrugged.

"Probably has to get ready for Admiral Ross' arrival." She nodded. 

"Odd that he sent no details about this new command officer."

"Admiral's don't have to give details." Ezri smirked.

"True." Julian smiled as their lunch arrived.

 

 

Julian's afternoon was light so he worked on research, becoming so engrossed in it his  
comm badge startled him when it chirped.

"Dax to Bashir."

"Go ahead?"

"You have twenty minutes to change and get to the Wardroom."

Julian glanced at the chrono and cringed.

"Thanks, Bashir out."

He quickly filed his research and hurried to his quarters where he showered and changed  
then sped to the Wardroom.

Five minutes to spare, he thought as he saw Nog enter the room just ahead of him.  
He took a deep breath, tugged at the short white jacket he was clad in then stepped up to  
the door which opened and joined the formal gathering. He wasn't thrilled about seeing Ross  
again. The man had played him for a fool every bit as much as Sloan had and Julian hadn't  
really forgiven him for it.

"Champagne, Doctor?"

Julian nodded and took a glass from Quark's tray, he noticed the grin the Ferengi gave him  
and wondered what it was for, he sipped the drink and looked around as Quark walked away.

The real stuff! Ross spared no expense.

"Penny for your thoughts."

He smiled down at Ezri realizing Dax had probably actually seen a penny at some point.

"I'm surprised to see them here." He nodded his head toward the door.

"Ross held Ben in very high esteem." She replied smiling at Cassidy and Jake.

"What does that have to do with the new commander?"

"Lieutenant Commander," she corrected, "Ben knew him very well and had a great deal of  
respect for him."

"So where is he?" Julian asked seeing only familiar faces.

"There's the Admiral, let's get closer." Ezri led him to the front of the crowd as Ross started to speak.

"Just a few months ago, we were locked in a bloody battle with a fierce enemy. Many lives  
were lost. More would have been if not for the determination of one man. This man, obstensibly  
in the act of helping a friend, was in large part, a very large part, responsible for ending the war.  
Captain Sisko approached me after the peace treaty was signed and put forth his request  
for this promotion. I cautioned him it might prove difficult, considering this man's history, but  
he was adamant. It has taken nearly three months to get the promotion approved, but the fact  
that everyone at Starfleet Command is most likely still alive because of him worked in his favor."

Ross waited for the chuckles to die down before continuing. " Ben spoke very eloquently of the  
reasons this officer deserved a promotion. He had seen him grow from a youthful, exuberant,  
junior officer straight out of the academy to a seasoned one who has faced many difficult  
choices with grace and courage. The man doesn't always see eye-to-eye with his  
superiors...and told them so on more than one occasion."

More chuckles. "But myself and many others feel we need ranking officers like him to remind  
us that sometimes there is such a thing as too much compromise. On that note...  
Lieutenant Julian Bashir, please step forward."

Julian looked at Ezri who took his glass and gently pushed him forward.

He stepped to Ross hesitantly, not sure whether to trust it was real.

"Julian Bashir, it is my honor and privilege to promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander." Ross smiled then turned to Kira. "Colonel, as his commanding officer would you do the honors?"

Kira took the black pip from Ross an attached it to Julian's collar, just past his lieutenants pips,  
close to his ear.

"You've earned this." She said and squeezed his ear a moment then stepped back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lieutenant Commander Julian Bashir." Ross announced.

The Wardroom broke into applause and Julian finally smiled, embarrassed.

"It's customary to give a speech." Jake called out when the applause died down.

"I'm not sure what to say." Julian replied turning to them. "I'm sure you can all guess I never  
expected to be promoted again, so to say I'm extremely surprised is an understatement.  
Don't get me wrong, I will definitely take it!" He joked. "I hope to be able to live up to what this  
rank means...and the belief Captain Sisko had in me."

Everyone grew silent thinking about their lost commander.

"I thought this was a party! Eat! Drink!" Quark blurted after a long moment.

"Quark's right, this is a happy occasion!" Ezri seconded handing Julian his glass.  
"To the newest Lt. Commander! To Julian!" She toasted and touched her glass to his.

Everyone followed suit and it made Julian feel good to hear them wish him well.

 

 

"Did you know about this all along?" Julian asked suspiciously as they walked to their quarters hand-in-hand.

"Kira just told me a few days ago when Ross contacted her. He was the one who suggested you  
undergo training on the Defiant to prove to Starfleet Command you were ready for the  
promotion. I guess todays session finalized it...Ross was watching."

"He was?!?" Julian stopped, clearly startled.

"You passed." She reassured him. "You earned it, be proud of yourself."

"It's taken me a long time, but I finally am." He smiled and kissed her leaving her at her  
quarters then walking to his own.

He stepped inside and undid his jacket.

"Computer, messages?"

'You have three messages.'

"Who from?"

'Miles O'Brien, Garak, Amsha Bashir.'

"Play them."

'Hey Julian, do I really have to call you sir now? Lieutenant Commander, who'da thunk it huh?  
Congratulations from all of us. Have a drink at Quark's from me.'

Julian smiled as he hung up his jacket.

'Well dear Doctor, be sure to keep that jacket neatly pressed and those pips shiny, you have  
an even bigger image to uphold Lieutenant Commander. Perhaps if you're not too busy  
attending to the duties of your new rank we might have a meal together when I arrive in a  
few months.'

Word certainly travels fast!

'Jules...Julian...your father is quite jubilant at your promotion. We are sorry for the pain we have caused you and love you very much. We are so very proud of you...Lt. Commander. Please call  
me when you have the time. We love you.'

Julian sighed softly and turned to the port window and smiled at the reflection of his newest pip,  
the future held a greater promise than a few hours ago when he thought he would forever be a  
Lieutenant because of his enhancement. He broke out into a grin then laughed as he watched  
the wormhole open.

Thank you Captain Sisko...I won't let you down. I promise.

 

(This story was written because in the DS9 relaunch series by Pocket Books, Julian's  
promotion took place 'off camera' and I thought he deserved the scene.  
I've added the scene in his quarters, it did not appear in the original version.) 

 

THE END


End file.
